


Yellow is my favorite color on you

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: Lena finds out that Kara's color isn't blue or red, it's actually yellow.





	Yellow is my favorite color on you

It had been a blissful four weeks of falling deeper in love for Lena. She saw Kara almost every single day for either lunch or just because she felt like stopping by. But it had been a busy week for L-Corp with a new product launching and she hadn’t seen Kara in two days. 

Kara of course had written an article about the new tech but due to how close they were, it had been written over a week ago and was just waiting to be printed. She slid her glasses off her face and rubbed a palm over her eyes. Thankfully she was going to be with her girl for the entire weekend. 

Alex, Kelly, and Kara had invited her to spend the weekend at the Danvers family cabin on the lake. It was just far enough away from the city that they could forget for awhile. For the first time in her life Lena promised to leave work in National City. 

**Kar 9:30pm: I can’t wait to see you tomorrow :) Don’t forget to pack both warm and cold clothes, and a bathing suit! It’s gonna be so much fun! Don’t work too hard; you know I’ll know if you do ;) XOXOXO –K **

**Lena 9:32pm: I make no promises about work; I’ll get everything done that I need to. So that our weekend can be uninterrupted :) Don’t worry about my packing darling; I’ve got it covered. I can’t wait to see you either love. XO- L**

She set her phone back onto her desk and set about finishing the last of her paperwork. Nothing was going to ruin this weekend if she could help it. 

Two hours later she was standing in her closet debating what to pack. She’d already thrown in two tank tops, two t-shirts (that kara had purchased specifically for being comfy), a button down plaid flannel, two pairs of shorts, jeans, and sweatpants. In her hand she held a one-piece bathing suit and in the other a bikini. She wasn’t sure which was appropriate for whatever swimming they were going to be doing so she threw both into her bag and zipped it up. With a sigh she curled up in bed with her book in hand.

**Kar 11:45pm: I’ll pick you up at 8:30 :) Sleep tight babe, can’t wait to see you in the morning <3**

**Lena 11:50pm: Be careful if you go out tonight, I can’t wait to see you either love. I’ll be ready for you ;)**

She snapped a picture of herself in bed; glasses on, book next to her, her hair falling around her on the pillow. Her tank top was showing probably more cleavage than was appropriate but it was going to Kara anyway. They hadn’t been naked around each other yet but she knew it was coming and why not give her a little taste of what she was missing. Without another thought she hit send and waited for a reply.

The reply was taking much longer than necessary so she flipped on the news to see if Supergirl had gotten into a fight. It didn’t take long for her hero to appear on the television but the headline was what got her. 

“Supergirl forgets how to dodge and leaves a hole in National City billboard”

**Lena 12:05am: Something wrong with your eyes dear? Forget how to dodge billboards? Property damage doesn’t come cheap ;) **

**Kar 12:06am: Warn a girl before you start sending pictures like that! **

**Lena 12:07am: You flew into the billboard… because of the picture? **

**Kar 12:08am: Oh rao. Yes, I wasn’t expecting to see THAT. I’m not complaining though. You’re so beautiful. I almost flew over the second I opened it.**

**Lena 12:09am: All for you darling, all for you. Now stop leaving supergirl sized holes around the city and get back to work. There’s plenty of time for you to look this weekend ;) **

** Kar 12:10am: I’ll have you know Alex is going to kill us both when she finds out why I ran into the billboard. But I can’t wait for this weekend; I’ve got a few tricks up my own sleeve ;) **

With a smile Lena fell asleep awaiting her weekend adventures with her new little hodge-podge family. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She walked to the door with her bag in hand at 8:25 just as Kara knocked. “Wow someone’s ready to go,” Kara teased before offering her hand for the bag. Lena dropped the bag next to them and slid her arms around her neck pulling her close. She felt arms slip around her waist and pull her closer. “I missed you so much babe,” Kara’s voice was a whisper as their lips met. 

Lena let out a shaky breath, “I love when you call me babe. I missed you too. Let’s get out of here.” Kara kissed her again and pulled her flush to her body. “Five more minutes? We’re about to be stuck in a car for an hour and a half with Alex and Kelly.” “Mmm, five more.” A giggle escaped her girlfriend’s lips and she felt Kara lift her off the ground. 

Her legs wrapped around Kara’s waist and she pressed her lips harder against Kara’s. A moan slipped from her beautiful girlfriend’s lips and she smirked as she kept kissing her. Her back hit the couch and every inch of Kara was pressed against her. Teeth tugged at her bottom lip and she pulled her closer, desperate for more contact. 

“Oh rao I almost wish we were just gonna stay here this weekend,” she said pressing kisses down her neck. Lena’s fingers threaded into blonde curls and she pulled her back up to kiss her lips. “You could always fly us there later,” she raised an eyebrow suggestively. A groan passed Kara’s lips and the ringing of her phone silenced them both. Kara sighed, “It’s Alex. We have to go. They’re waiting downstairs.” “Fine. More later.”

They stood and tried to smooth down their clothes. Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s blonde hair while Kara fixed Lena’s smudged lipstick. “Let’s get outta here.” Lena smiled and laced her fingers with Kara’s and off they went. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a two-hour ride filled with laughs, talking, and lots of cuddling in the backseat. Alex and Kara had announced that it was way too nice to stay inside today and that they absolutely needed to go to the lake. She slipped on her bathing suit and threw on shorts and a tank top over top of it before heading to the deck where Kara waited. 

As she stepped outside it was then that she realized she was about to see her girlfriend in a bathing suit… in front of other people… and she had to try not to let herself drool. Maybe kara would be in a one piece like she was… but most likely not. If they were on a public beach sure; but she had nothing to hide around family. 

Kara was spreading a blanket out on the little beach where she already had an umbrella set up. “Babe come onnnnn!” She called to Lena. Lena took a deep breath and headed towards her, she could do this. 

_She’s my girlfriend, it’s completely fine. I already know she’s gorgeous so this won’t be an issue. We’ve got this under control._

Kara was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, hair down falling around her shoulders and sunglasses resting on top of her head (from 3x06 because she never has sunglasses on and it’s a look we deserve more often). She looked adorable and Lena felt herself falling more in love by the second. 

By the time she reached the blanket Kara was yelling out to the water to Alex and Kelly. “Yes we’re coming its fine Alex!” She turned back to Lena, “The waters warm, ready to go swimming?” She nodded and kicked off her flip-flops watching Kara smile back at her before her hands reached for the bottom of her shirt. 

She thought that the super suit was sexy, but she was not prepared for what awaited her. Kara pulled her shirt off and she felt all the air release from her lungs. She shimmied off her shorts and Lena was pretty sure she was going to go into cardiac arrest. Standing in all her glory was Kara Zor-El in a yellow polkadot bikini. 

“Babe are you ok? Your heart is going a million miles a minute.” Alex and Kelly were laughing from the water and Kara glared back at them. “Maybe if you didn’t put your abs on display your girlfriend could remember how to breathe Kar!” Lena blushed at Alex’s words, “I’m fine.” She had to tear her eyes from Kara’s abs to pull off her own tank top and shorts. Kara’s arms encircled her waist from behind and she let out a shaky breath. “Are you sure you’re ok?” 

Lena closed her eyes and turned in her girlfriend’s arms, burying her face in her neck. “I’m really ok. I know you’re basically a goddess but seeing it firsthand is something else. You’re just… wow.” She looked up and met Kara’s eyes and saw the blush evident on her face. “Thanks… but you have to know that’s exactly how I feel when I look at you Lee.” 

“I know you look great in blue and red but… yellow is definitely my new favorite color on you.”


End file.
